The Prophecy of 18 Heros
by SuperSwampert23
Summary: The world may seem normal to most. But Arceus knows an evil is rising. But not even Arceus can't stop it. So who is going to save our world? Why the 18 Heros of course. My first story, constructive criticism is allowed.
1. 0: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon, Game Freak or Nintendo. Said properties are not owned by me as they belong to their respective owners. Let's begin "The Prophecy of 18 Heros."

Arceus was in a light sleep. All she could think about is keeping the world in balance and keeping the legends from destroying the world. She heard the door to her room open. Her eyes immediately opened as her head turned to the door. She saw her son Dialga and the trickster Hoopa. Arceus motioned them to come as she loosened up after last nights rest.

"What is it Dialga." Arceus said with a motherly smile on her face."It's that day mother." Dialga replied with serious tone.

Arceus gave Dialga a nod and turned to Hoopa who was looking like he was planning mischief again."I already brought them here Arceus. They are in the hall right now." Hoopa said, looking bored.

"Alright Hoopa. You two are dismissed. Tell them to come in before you go." Arceus ordered."Yes ma'am. We will get right on it." Hoopa and Dialga said in unison.

As Hoopa and Dialga left Arceus's room a Lucario, a Pichu and a Pawniard walked in. While the Lucario didn't have a hint of fear in him, however the Pichu and Pawniard looked up in fear at Arceus. All Arceus did was giggle at the fact they were so scared of her. The Lucario cleared his throat to gain Arceus attention.

"So why did you call me here?" The Lucario growled bitterly. The Lucario gave a cold look the could freeze a Macargo.

"Well General I need you to do a mission for me," Arceus replied in a cheery tone. She then continued, "I need you to collect these 18 eggs for me. Then I want you to train them to be Heros for your army." After Arceus finished she took in a deep breath while waiting for the General's response.

"No," the General responded emotionlessly. " I won't get 18 random eggs and make them hero's while I have a bunch off more Pokemon suitable for the job." This ticked Arceus off as she was about to prepare a ground type Judgement. Seeing this the Pichu quickly opened his mouth to say:

"We'll do it! I know some one who'll gladly take him in! Please! Just don't hurt master and we'll do it!" The Pichu cried loudly. Arceus took a long look at the Pichu and then at the Pawniard who nodded his head in agreement.

"Arceus don't listen to them they are just kids. Besides it's not like these eggs are part of some prophecy. Right?" The Lucario asked beginning to lose that fearless attitude he first had. Arceus looked back at the Lucario with a death glare which made the Lucario even more scared. Arceus then let out a sigh as she began to explain why it was important that they got these eggs before they were trained by the wrong people.

"General do you love your life, your planet, or the fact your not living under a tyrants rule?" Arceus questioned the General.

"Y-yes," the Lucario said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Come with me I got something to show you." Arceus then began levitating out her room and into the hallway. The others just simple followed. The Hall of Origins was a place of so called beauty by the few non-legendary Pokemon that saw it. The hallway was pure white with tile flooring and a couple of windows that showed that out side world. The hall was lighted by the sunlight. All Arceus heard was light footsteps and ohhs and ahhs from the young Pokemon. They passed many legends rooms like Zapdos's and the gigantic Regigagas's room, which had an even bigger door. The 2 young Pokemon felt like tiny Joltik's. Finally they stop in front of a door that had "Stay Out" in red paint. Arceus used psychic to open the door and looked inside to see room that looked barely touch and very dusty. The room was dimly light by dying flames from ages ago. The room's back wall had a picture of 18 Pokemon Arceus cleared her throat and was ready to explain the prophecy.


	2. 01: A Enemy Reaveled?

"Do you all know who this Zoroak is, right?" Arceus began her explaination while pointing at a picture of a shiny Zoroak who had a scar going from just under his right eye, over his nose and stopping just at the left corner of his mouth. Pichu and Pawniard had confused looks while Lucario had one of pure hatred and anger.

"That is the leader of Shadow Stars. His goals are to rule the world and make himself the one and only "true" legendary. We call her Shadow, because we can always find her hide-outs and allies but really never her," Lucario ranted. Pichu and Pawniard only seemed to just nod in agreement.

"Well I once met her in a series of dreams. For 6 Days I saw posters of her everywhere and in every region. She had telecasted that she was the only legend and that she managed to take over the Hall of Origins. On the 7th day I saw 18 Pokemon

cloaked by darkness. Those 18 Pokemon where destroying the hall and before my dream ended they all stood above my body, ready to end me," Arceus paused to regain her breath.

"Then on the 8th day I saw those same 18 Pokemon standing above Shadow, but this time they were surrounded by pure aura." Arceus said with confidence." The moment I saw the Arua around them I was confindent they would be our next heros, since that pikachu who saved me. I had that dream 300,000 years ago. I only hope those eggs turn out to be the heros I saw in my dream. Any questions?" Arceus asked.

"Who are the Pokemon Arceus?" Pawniard questioned.

* * *

(Time Skip 5 Hours Later, Mauville City Hospital)

Pichu and Pawniard were sitting in a hospital while Lucario was getting a "check up". Pichu and Pawniard were waiting for Lucario to come back with the eggs. The lobby was very large with one side of the room having chairs and magazines such as Poke-Fitness and Poke-Politics. They weren't interested in fitness with all the training they do on a daily basis and didn't understand politics. There weren't that many Pokemon in the hospital except for a Zorua and a Riolu who were there before them. They merely shrugged this fact off and focused at the task at hand. Finally Lucario came out the door with a large cart.

"I got them. It wasn't easy swapping them for the duplicates, but after that it was easy. Come on let's go," Lucario whispered. As Pichu and Pawniard got up they saw the Riolu and Zorua Get up as well." I'm afraid we can't let you leave with those eggs. It would upset mother," The Zoura said emotionlessly. Zorua and Riolu were charging up for an attack. Lucario jumped in front of Pichu and Pawniard, as he took a Dark Pluse and a Focus Punch. Lucario seemed unfazed as he took the attacks. He then looked at two while charging up an Aura Sphere.

"Pichu, Pawniard take the eggs while I hold them off!" Lucario yelled behind them. Lucario fired of the Aura Sphere towards the Zorua who just barely dodge the ball of aura. Pichu took the cart and pushed it from behind while Pawniard pulled the cart. They raced out the hospital trying to get out as fast as they could. All they heard was there own breathing, grunts and explosions. They never stopped except for the occasional small crowd or security guard. They finally made it outside the hospital. As they ran around the town looking for their ride the Zorua and Riolu started to catch up to them.

"Pawniard! Master couldn't stop them. We have to find the Pelipper quick!" Pichu screamed. They ran with the cart trying to find their transport. They spotted the small cargo plane which looked like a metallic Pelipper. Pawniard took out a remote to open the back of the small plane. They began pulling the cart full of eggs into the back. While Pawniard closed the back of the plane and began strapping down the cart. Pichu began turning on the plane. As the plane was beginning to take off Zorua and Riolu entered two different Jets that looked like very small Fearows. The Pelipper had a decent head start versus the 2 Fearows. The Fearows began to shoot at the Pelipper. The lasers just barely missed the Pelipper in front of them.

"This is the Apprentice. We need help now!" Pichu screamed into the radio. As he finished the plane took a hit and lost balance for a while.

"Yes this is Air Base we read you loud and clear. We are sending out Swellows to you." The voice in the radio said calmly. The plane took another hit as the beam hit one of the engines. A loud alarm went off signaling that the engine was failing. Out of no where 3 Swellows shot at the 2 Fearows. The 2 Fearows out numbered as they retreated to their hide-out.

* * *

(Time Skip 2 Hours Later, Pokè Protecters Base)

After they barely landed at base, the duo were heading to Commanders office to report for their mission." I hope Commander isn't angry at us," Pichu said, trying to start conversation. The Commander had a bad temper and had an even worse temper when it came to unexperienced soldiers messing up in the line of duty. They walked down a well lit hallway that sported white tiles on the floor with black walls and a red celling to make it look like a pokeball. They finally reached the commanders door at the end of the hallway. The Commanders door had a master ball design on it to represent top tier in the army. They slowly entered the room of they Saw the Commander: a Alakazam. He had a 3rd spoon which was weird for an Alakazam, but many just disregard the look on his face was hard to tell from a smile or a frown. His room was very small but it was filled with a lot of books, with an open one on his wood oak desk.

"So you two have came back to base without the General. And all you do is bring back 18 eggs?" Alakazam stated with a little anger. "Ye-yes," Pawniard stuttered. Alakazam was looking even more angrier and was about to give both of them a good lecture, until he heard a tiny knock on the door. Alakazam used Psychic to open the door to see a Pikachu. The Pikachu looked very experienced and special among other Pikachu's. He was holding a folder with about 20 pieces of paper in it. He had a blue bandana that had the letters S, T, P, A, U.

"What do you want now?" Alakazam stated with a somewhat upbeat attitude. The Pikachu looked at him making eye contact. The Pikachu walked towards the desk and put the folder on the desk. Alakazam took the folder and began reading the papers. He had a confused look on his face.

" But these the eggs haven't hatched yet, and we don't have any new recruits today. So how do you know what they will hatch into?" Alakazam was looking for an answer, when Pikachu just faced palmed." You didn't look at the color of the eggs?" The Pikachu looked slightly amused. Alakazam looked at the last to papers which were about agreeing to sign them over." Well I guess you should take them because you do work in training the finest hero's the land has seen. I even remember that wimpy little Goomy you helped become a might Goodra. Alright you should depart from here at night. We'll send you half a squad to make sure you have safe travels," Alakazam seemed to smile which was a rare thing rookies ever see. Pichu and Pawniard smiled at the fact they saw him smile.

" Well I'll take things from here. You two rookies should get some rest." Pikachu ordered. Pawniard and Pichu were glad to get some rest and away from the crazyness that just happened.


	3. 02: The Eggs Hatch!

(Pov: Pikachu)

I watch as they prepared aircraft to take off. A bunch of engineers and pilots were running around to get ready for immediate take off. They put the eggs in incubators to make the eggs hatch faster during the flight. They had a small squad of ten ships to defend the Pelliper. They had the 3 Swellows from before, 5 Pidegeot's, and 2 Emolga's. Their were Machamps that were carrying gas tanks so they could start fueling the planes. I began to put on my specialized flight suit that was not only durable, but would allow me to shoot out electricity in case of emergency. I sat down in the pilots seat of the Pelliper, as I begin to check everything to much sure it's functional. I look back at the eggs to see them there, still and quiet, like rocks.

"Squad get ready for lift off," I began starting the plane and drive it down the run way as the other planes take off in front of me and behind me to ensure my safety. The plane left the ground as I became airborne. I looked back to check on the eggs, but fortunately they had fallen out or got out their incubators. The night sky looked beautiful from this height as the moonlight reflected off the sea below us. It would only be 2 more hours before we got to base.

"Sir! We're being at-" the sound of one of the pilots voices went off suddenly as an explosion filled in the rest of his warning. The enemies surrounded us, as the squad tried to fight back. Since the Pelliper had no weapons, I was a sitting Ducklett. I began to fly upwards to try to escape unnoticed, but I was met with a couple of lasers blasts. I began to fly downwards only to take a missile right at the helm. The ship started to smoke and I began panicking. I tried to calm down, but then I would panic even more. I felt hopeless.

* * *

(Pov 1st egg)

I open my eyes trying to see for the first time only to feel cramped and see the darkness. I try to break out of wherever I am. I managed to make a small crack that let in the out side light. I move more and more and every time the crack gets bigger. Finally the crack is big enough so I can squeeze my body out of whatever was holding me. Soon I'm out and I come out to see yet the light, but I smell smoke. It didn't seem to bother me so I began wonderering around. I see 17 round objects in the same thing I was in. I see a small yellow animal sitting on a seat trying to do something. I approach the animal and begin to speak my first words.

"Daddy?"

* * *

(Pov Pikachu)

I'm falling right out of the sky and the first egg has hatched into a Bulbasaur. I felt a mixture of panic, happiness, determination and fear. I only had one goal now. Save him and the rest of the eggs. I began going over what got hit. I realized I had a back-up engine that was easily activated by pressing a button.

" Hey Bulbasaur, press that button over there okay? Do it quickly please." I said with a light hearted, calm tone. I pointed to which button he had to press.I had to make sure he didn't panic and press the wrong button. He ran towards where I pointed and pressed the button. The generator activitated and I was able to pull the plane up just before it hit the water at full speed. I was pressed against my seat, while Bulbasaur was flung around the back of the plane. The plane stopped dead in its tracks, but that didn't mean I was done yet. I flipped a switch and motioned Bulbasuar to come sit in the passenger seat. He happily agreed and sat down next to me. I gave him a reassuring smile. He just smiled back at me. He didn't even know who I was or what was going on. After all he was just a child. The plane started to fold its wings so it covered the sides of the plane. The feet at the bottom revealed motors in its soles as the plane now boat took off. We took off with monsterous speed. I kept a eye out for any enemies as Bulbasaur fell asleep. I turned my head towards the back of the plane to see 17 new Pokemon who were all looking at me as if waiting for an answer.

"I know the question already and no I'm not your dad, but I'll be taking care of you," They all made noises in agreement. I was really going to have my work cut out for me.

* * *

(Time Skip 10 Hours later, S, T, P, A, U Head Quaters)

I'm very tired. I spent nearly 4 hours trying to get back to base, 1 hour giving them a tour. I only managed to get 5 hours of sleep. I was drinking some ketchup waiting for the rookies to show up. A door in the room I was, in opened. I saw the rookies show up now. I began started to think how I could tell them they were part of a prophecy. I came to the conclusion it was best I keep that detail hidden. They all sat down as I prepared to speak.

" Welcome rookies, I'm glad to welcome you to Specialized Training for Pokemon and Aura Users. Here you will learn how to fight using your hidden aura to help you. You will learn advanced fighting techniques and combining attacks for one team attack. Anyway I will see you for your first official day in ten minutes. You may use this time to talk and relax." I looked all over the room to see what was happening. Bulbasaur was talking to a Squirtle and a Totodile. I saw a Mudkip playing tag with a Torchic, a Treceko, and a Tepig. I saw a Cyndaquil play fight with a Chimchar. A Frokie was climbing the walls. A Charmander, Chikarita and Piplup were singing. A Turtwig was butting head,s with Chespin. Fennekin and Snivy were in a corner staring at Oshawatt. Finally the 10 minutes were up and I signaled everyone to come back to me.

"Alright everyone. Your first lesson will be to learn how to fight. Now since your young you only know a few moves, your techniques will be similar to one another so you will be paired up in groups based what moves you start off with. Treecko, Piplup and Frokie you will be in group one. Chimchar, Fennekin, Torchic, Charmander , and be in group 2. If you didn't hear your name being called your in group 3." As he finished up, the young Pokemon started to find their groups. Soon everyone was beginning to practice basic techniques. They were attacking each other, however since they are young they won't do too much. Soon they were able to get down their attacks, however since they were extremely tired they all went to bed. Now all I am all left with my are my thoughts as I go to sleep.


	4. 03: Training Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo or Gamefreak.**

(Mudkip Pov)

It was morning and I was excited for today's exercise. I was in the cafeteria grabbing some breakfast that consisted of Oran berry juice, eggs and a protein bar. I sat down with Frokie and Torchic. I managed to get through breakfast quickly that I had nothing to do. Eventually it was time for us to train.

"Today we will work on attacking and movement in battle. Now I want you all to dodge this!" Pikachu charged up an Electro Ball and hurled it at us. Everyone started panicking while I just looked at it, frozen by its beauty. The ball hit the ground making a small explosion. Pikachu hurled another Electro Ball at us this time the ball seemed to come towards me. I managed to escape its radius, but Torchic was about to get hit. I turned around and dashed towards Torchic, as the ball was only 3 meters from her. I managed to push Torchic out the way, but getting caught up in my heroics I took the Electro Ball directly. I first I felt nothing but pain, but them there was nothing.

(Torchic Pov)

I looked at the scene that unfolded in front of me. Mudkip took an Electro Ball for me while saving me in the process. I rushed to see if he was ok. He had electrical burn marks all over his body with some static bouncing around his body. I pecked him on the head a couple of times but he didn't move or make a sound. I began to feel dread at the fact he died for me. I should have gotten hit as no one really like me besides Frokie. Pikachu noticed the unconscious Mudkip and signaled Blisseys to help. The Blisseys walked towards to Mudkip and gave him a couple of Heal Plusles and stepped back. The burn marks slowly disappeared as well as the static. Slowly his eye opened and I gave him a hug. Mudkip seemed a little zoned out and looked mad when he realized who was hugging him.

"How could you be so careless!" He yelled. "I could have died if it weren't for those Blisseys. The next time something like this happens don't expect for me to save you!" Mudkip turned his back and the drill continued. My heart felt heavy with sadness but I paid attention this time because I didn't want to experience whatever made Mudkip so mad. After Pikachu excused us for lunch I sat with Froakie. Lunch was apparently Cheri Berries.

"So a little careless at training today weren't you?" Froakie said smugly. He didn't look at me as he was studying his food with determination. I shrugged it off as I took a bite. It was very sweet as I noticed the white crystals on it. I looked over to see that Froakie was taking small bites. He didn't look like he wanted to talked so I left and went to go sit with Fennikin, Snivy, and Oshawatt. Fennikin and Snivy looked at me as if I was competition.

" Hey Torchic. I heard what happened to Mudkip, is he ok?" Oshawatt turned to greet me as I had just sat down. "Yeah he is fine, but we aren't on speaking terms right now." I replied. Fennikin whispered something into Snivy's ear, before she started giggling. "So do you feel bad about the thing with Mudkip? If you want to make him happy just find some mushrooms and give it to him. I overheard a Wurmple saying they were delicious." Snivy began giggling like mad after what she just said. "Ok... I'll keep that in mind." I thought as I nodded off.

(?)

I was in my base. I was on my throne as I began thinking furiously about something that could harm me. It was important right now but if I let them linger, it could come back to hurt me. I heard my door open as 1 of 4 people I trusted most came in. He was Gengar. "Mistress, I got good news and bad news." He trembled as he said those words, which meant it was really bad. "Spill it, and make it quick," I was already angry at what happened early, and I couldn't take more bad news. "The bad news is that we couldn't get Arbok and Weezing. But the good news is that Rattata's are ready to strike when ready." He closed his eyes for the best as he hoped to live. I got off my throne and fired Dark Pluse at him. He tried to protect himself from the blast but to no avail. His body was quickly destroyed as the attack hit him and disappeared for ever. I guess I only had 3 I could trust now.


	5. 04: Rat Infestation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo or Gamefreak.**

(Pikachu Pov)

I had a smirk on my face as I liked the next part of training. We are going to do attack drills. I planned to see if they got stronger in anyway. I had them line up as I wanted to see if they had developed strategies. Bulbasuar was first and began charging at a dummy Wobbafet. He used tackle and was just to the right of the dummy as he used Vine Whip on it. The dummy had a thin dent in his body. Next it was charmander's turn. Charmander used Ember directed at the dummy's eyes and began to leap towards it beginning to scratch it. After Charmander was done there was a very noticeable burn mark on the dummy's body. Then it was Squirtle's turn as he used Water Gun on the floor and began to run at the puddle. Just before he got there he used Withdraw to to go into his shell. He began slipping on it and used tackle to hit the dummy in the head which caused it to fall. They did this drill for a while with even Totadile and Chimcar breaking the dummies. I decide every-one to take a break while I decided the next drill.

(Charmander Pov)

After the training I decide to go talk to my 2 best buddies, Bulbasaur and, Squirtle.

"So did you see what I did to that dummy? If it was a real W"obbafett it wouldn't be able to see!"

"That's all nice and all, but it was nothing compared to Totadile's showcase." Squirtle exclaimed. "Any way it was a great chance to test out our abilities. I just wished something excited happened." Out of the ground came a purple rat with a tan underbelly and 2 front teeth clearly exposed. Soon it started growling and even more of the purple rats came from the ground. Soon there was about 30 of them more or less.

"You can etheir come with us or be forced!" One rat yelled. "But why?" I asked. Soon the other Pokemon we were training with came and surrounded them. "Well...I was ordered to from some one high and mighty," the rat but this time more nervous. "Well you tell him that we aren't allowed to." Squirtle replied. Soon the rats were fed up and began to attack us. I stood my ground with Squirtle and shot an Ember at 2 rats, while tackling another. Bulbasaur was Vine Whiping a group of rats. Frokie and Torchic were beating this one rat into submission. Mudkip ran through a lot of rats to then, use water gun on a very big rat. The rat was annoyed and used his claw to back hand Mudkip, knocking him into a wall. Soon both Snivy and Fennikin were knocked out with Oshawatt trying to protect them but not being able to hold off the hordes of rats, and fainting. Piplup was pecking a rat but got bite in the shoulder which caused her to bleed and faint. I knew I had to do something. After punching a rat, I took Squirtle to Bulba,saur to try and figure out a plan.

"What do we do Bulbasaur? There is about 20 of them and 3 of us left. I just feel such anger and determination I feel like I'm about to..." I was surrounded by fire . The fire move up closer to the rats with the room getting darker than lighter. This caught everyone's attention, and the rats were scared. Soon the fire surrounded them and they got burned. About 15 of them were fainted and the rest fled. I felt so strong but then was hit with the meanest fatigue.

(Pikachu Pov: 30 minutes after Charmander fainted)

I had my plans in my hand and was ready to train them in cardio until I saw my training room in an absolute wreck.

"What just happened in here?!" "I'll tell you what happened. him," Squirtle said weakly. He pointed to where I explain everything. I saw a Raticate, but not just any Raticate. The Ratatta King.


End file.
